Living the Nighmares
by lost-is-the-dark
Summary: What happens when Sam's dreams become a reality? Can Dean save him before it's too late? my first fan fic. ever, please be kind. RR
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural…sadly. Don't sue.

Chapter 1:

Dean looked aver at his brother. This was the longest he had slept since Jessica's death. He looked so peaceful with his face squished up against the car window and his breathing was steady for once…maybe this meant he was finally getting over his girl friends death.

"Sammy", Dean said nudging his brothers shoulder a little. "Sam wake up." Slowly Sam opened his eyes, Dean stared at him worriedly "You ok?" he asked, "You've been sleeping for like six hours…with out a nightmare." "I'm fine" Sam said weakly. His brother gave him one last look before getting out of the car. "C'mon", Dean said "we're at the motel". Then he went to get a room.

Sam pulled on the handle to open the door, but he seemed to have no strength. Then once he got up and out, he started to sway. Dean looked back just in time, "wo there Sammy" he said running to his brother. Sam practically collapsed in his brother's arms, but some how Dean managed to catch him and carry him into the motel.

"Sam, wake up!" Dean begged, "Please!" But no matter how great Deans attempts were, there was still no movement in Sam…

It was late and Dean had fallen asleep from driving all day. He had wanted to stay awake in case Sam woke up, but the darkness got the best of him and he was asleep. He didn't want to…but there was no stopping it.

"C'mon Sam, we're going to Utah. There have been three cases of what sounds like people being possessed and it seems like our kinda thing." Dean said . "Great, lets hit it" Sam said, so he turned around and headed to the car. Then Dean (making sure Sam couldn't see him) took out his pocketknife and ran his finger up the side of the blade. A smile grew on his face.

Next Dean ran up behind Sam and put his arm around his brothers throat with the blade pressing up against Sam's neck. "Dean?" Sam asked, his voice shaky, "Put the knife down." He said. "How come?" Dean asked, "Are you afraid?". By now Sam had realized that it was his brother who was being possessed, not nay one in Utah. But before Sam could finish his thought a gun shot pierced the air and Dean hit the ground. Sam spun around to find his brother lying motionless below him. He quickly bent down and felt for a pulse…nothing.

"No" Sam whispered. "Dean, wake up" but it was too late. San had lost his brother. He looked up to see whom the murderer was, the fire burning in his eyes. He saw a man with bushy hair and a beard, some what resembling him self. "Dad?" he whispered. Sam stood up shaking with anger. "No!" he screamed, then ran to his father and did everything he could to hurt him, screaming and crying the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I didn't know how to upload it. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like.

P.S- Hope you realize that everything from Sam's POV is what he's dreaming, just to clear that up. And everything from Deans is what's really happening.

Sam was screaming and thrashing in his sleep, "I HATE YOU1" he screamed, "HATE!" Dean jumped up from the chair he was in. "Sam!" he yelled, quickly going over to his brother. "Sam, wake up. Its only dream. Wake up!". Sam didn't wake up, but after Dean had finished yelling at his brother, he finally stopped moving and lie still on the bed. Dean sighed. "What's goin' on with you Sammy?" he mumbled to himself, and then sat back down with his head in his hands.

Sam hit the ground hard. He turned over and lie on his back. He couldn't get the image of Dean's lifeless body out of his mind, but at least his father had paid. All that time they had spent looking for him was a waste, because he was dead now. And that's when Sam realized it; he had nothing left. No mother, no father, no brother…. no girlfriend…. he was alone.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared above him, but the sun was too bright and he couldn't make out whom it was. "Dude" the person said, "you gonna lay there all day? C'mon, get up. I need your help." There was an urgency in the mans voice. Sam stood up, and his eyes widened.

"D-Dean?" he asked stunned. "No, I'm his evil twin" he said sarcastically, "Now come on!". "B-But you're…you're" only he didn't get to finish his sentence because someone attacked him from behind. That was the first time he had noticed all the people that surrounded him and his brother. "Dean, what's going on? Who are these people!" he yelled to his brother as they both fought off the "people" around them. "They're not people" Dean yelled back. He too was fighting. "They're demon's and , and they're after somethin-" but he found him self gasping for air before he could finish his sentence.

Then all of a sudden the thing attacking the brothers disappeared. Sam lay on his back breathing hard. "I guess they found what they wanted," he said getting up. "What do you think it was?" But he didn't have to ask again, he knew when he turned around and saw Dean. He was on his knees holding his throat, gasping for air as blood poured through his fingers. "Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran over to his brother, but he knew it was too late.

As soon as Sam made it over to his brother Dean fell into his arms. "It's okay" Sam said, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm gonna help you…" but he trailed off. Dean was gone and Sam had failed him…again. He was given another chance and he blew it…

I know, it was really short, sorry. Please review, and try to make it nice  although, I do like constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every one! Thanks so much for the reviews, I feel loved, ha ha. Anyways. Hope you enjoy. This chapter may be a little confusing, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. 

This time when Sam had a nightmare it was in a hospital bed. "Doctor, I've gotta go in there, he's crying." Dean told the special doctor. "Do you want me to find out what's wrong with him?" the man asked. Dean nodded. "Then you need to stay here."

Dean had looked in his father's journal to see if he could find anything about occurring nightmare. Surprisingly he did, and it gave a doctors name that specialized in that kind of thing. went to see the doctor right away and when saw him he knew who he was right away. "You look just like your father" was the first thing he said when Dean walked into his office.

Dean explained what was happening to his brother and could see the fear in his eyes as he spoke about what was happening to Sam. He could tell that this had been the first time in a long time that Dean didn't know what to do. So that's when said he could help.

"I've seen this before" he told Dean as calmly as he could, "but…your brothers case is…the worst. But that might not be a bad thing" he said quickly when he saw Dean get pale. "See, what your brother is going through right now, well , it's very rare. But that's why it is a good thing that his case is so bad. See, since he's more into his dreams than anyone else I've ever seen, I could tell you just exactly what he's dreaming about…and why." Dean sighed when he heard this. In a way it made him relieved, and in the same way it made him feel even worst.

Once again Sam hit the ground hard. This was the third time he had mysteriously gone from one place to another, and he couldn't remember how. But the even weirder part was that Dean was always there, even though Sam had seen him die. This time was no different.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, "Hurry up!" Sam turned around to see Dean waiting for him in his Chevy Impala. The pride and joy of his life. "Er…coming" Sam said, and then paid the cashier for the two Twinkies and a Mountain Dews he bought.

Sam got in the car, playing along with what ever was happening. He had no idea what he was doing though. It seemed like every time Dean died, Sam got to start over. Almost as if he had another chance to save his brother.

"Here", he said handing Dean the Twinkie and drink. Dean stared at him in disapproval, "Twinkies?" he asked. Sam looked back at him, "yeah" he said, "That's the only half way decent thing they had in that reject gas station" he mumbled, then went back to staring at the window.

He was confused. He had already seen his brother die twice…and he didn't know if he could do it again.

Dean could sense something was wrong, but it was different for some reason. His brother looked…scared. Sam had always been the emotional one, but usually when something was bothering him he would tell Dean. That's why the oldest brother was so worried…. Sam wasn't saying anything.

"Was wong?" Dean asked, his mouth full of Twinkie. "Hmm?" Sam questioned, "oh, nothing" he said. "Liar" Dean blurted out. "What?" Sam asked offended.

"Sam, I can tell something's wrong" Dean told him not paying any attention to the road ahead of him. "Foe one you're not talking, which is really unusual. Usually you're like really annoying. And also, you're eating Twinkies…and no ones forcing you…you hate Twinkies, like with a passion and-"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. Dean turned to look at the road just to find a huge truck headed straight for them, its horn blaring. Dean went to swerve, but it was too late, they were headed for a collision.

Ooooo cliffy! Ha ha, sorry, I had to. R&R, and tell me what you think. Hopefully another chapter coming soon….


End file.
